exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Doll Paradise
Doll Paradise '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Dollhouse and follows the perspective of the young student Aki Mori. Main Arc A New Student Aki Mori is a quite normal student at '''Prudence High : an energetic girl with a passion for martial arts, serious and supportive, close to her friends Megan Leona and Clara Delita. Her life however takes a turn when a transfer student arrives. Lawrence MIho, the archetypal easygoing playboy, immediately strikes her attention. Aki falls in love with him and becomes quickly close to him, offering to guide him around town. Meanwhile, however, strange events are happening. A creature made of doll parts attacks Aki when she returns home alone, but she manages to awaken strange powers within her and defeat the beast easily. She is even more perplexed when she learns that six other people have awakened similar powers at the same time : Megan Leona, impulsive yet caring ; Clara Delita, the "big sister" archetype ; Teresa de Castilla, haughtly and eerily perfect class representative ; Elise Spinion, a one-eyed and lonely girl ; Chen Li-Sung, a timid, quiet foreign student , and Milla Naran, local genius and library assistant. A Fractured Life The seven girls are forced to hunt those strange apparitions by night and live as normal students by day, organizing as a group and growing closer to eachother in order to chase the monsters known as Broken Dolls. They, especially Teresa and Elise, seek to uncover the meaning behind the dolls' strange words as they die, as though they try to warn the girls of a certain Alice. Meanwhile, Aki still grows closer to Lawrence, as he invites her to his own house and shows her his passion for clockwork and doll-making. Although Aki is briefly suspicious, she forgets everything and confesses to Lawrence, officially becoming his girlfriend. Despite a strange episode where he calls her Alice, their life together stabilizes. However, as Dolls attack more than ever, she must still remain vigilant and protect him. Betrayal However, one night, Lawrence is almost killed by a dark presence. Aki chases the presence and finds a seemingly broken Teresa. The student representative swears to kill Lawrence, then tells Aki that their lives are a lie and they never existed. Before Aki can learn more from her, she disappears. Aki quickly investigates, deeply shaken. Before she can find conclusive answers, she notices Elise has also disappeared alongside Teresa. Aki leaves Lawrence to Megan, trusting her friend to protect her, then quickly begins searching for Teresa... and the truth. A mysterious voice from above interrupts her, asking her if the truth will make her happy. Aki answers she has no choice, and has to understand Teresa. She then receives an emergency call from Clara. Heartbreaking Revelations Aki joins Clara as she attempts to prevent Chen from jumping from the top of a building. Chen reveals she knows the truth as well : the seven girls were never humans to begin with. They are Dolls, artificial beings created with the single purpose of loving and devoting themselves to Lawrence, living in a fake world where they are the only one with a consciousness. Although deeply shaken, Aki manages to comfort Chen and prevent her from committing suicide. Aki seeks Lawrence for answers, but Megan has been knocked out by Elise. Aki pursues Elise and finds her fighting Milla, then challenges Elise by herself. The lonely girl is furious against her "creator" who made her as an incomplete Doll and seeks to kill Lawrence to have her vengeance, and attempts to strike Aki down, but the latter remains victorious. However, there is no time for celebrations : a gigantic Broken Doll guided by Teresa has began to destroy the town. Time of Loss Aki fights Teresa in the center of the town. Teresa is full of resentment at her fake existence and her fake love for Lawrence. She reveals that the man Aki loves is a Doll himself, the Doll of the Dollhouse universe's creator, the real-life Lawrence. Grief-struck at the death of his wife Alice, Lawrence was consumed by his obsession of recreating her through clockwork, creating seven imperfect copies of her, and a copy of himself who could be happy in an artificial paradise. But the paradise is falling apart... Teresa gains the upper hand and manages to mortally wound Lawrence. A grief-struck Aki overpowers Teresa, her sudden hatred feeding the Broken Doll who helps her in a fit of rage. However, Lawrence manages to restore the doll-version of him to life, and he stops Aki from killing her own friends in blind anger. Aki manages to control herself and, together with the other girls, manage to defeat the doll-like abomination. Still resenting the real Lawrence but unable to hate her, Aki asks Lawrence to let them live with the doll version of him, as he intended. Calming down and struck with regret, Teresa and Elise are about to leave the Doll Paradise, but Aki asks them to stay, promising to find a way for them to find happiness. Other Arcs Sigma's Tale Sigma arrives in time to see Lawrence's backstory and watches as Alice dies in front of him as he is unable to save her. She conforts him and allows him to hold on to his sanity, promising to help him one day. A doll-like Specter born from his sorrow appears and attacks her, but a dark Tony appears and instantly defeats it, before disappearing alongside Sigma. When she returns to him, she is looking for one of the five Books of Qliphoth written by Raziel Tenkuro. She finds herself within Dollhouse, understanding where Lawrence's grief has taken him. She befriends the Dolls before finding the book and fighting the Qliphoth within. After she emerges victorious, she leaves the book and Dollhouse. When Sigma reaches her Akashic state, she returns to Dollhouse and, as promised, brings Alice back to life, earning Lawrence's eternal gratefulness. Another Future In a Timeline, Dollhouse is destroyed and its main town is sent to the Empty Realm where they are saved by the presence of the Cheshire Isle. The eight individuals grow closer to eachother, Aki going as far as to share Lawrence with the other girls still haunted by their programmed love of him. Several months after, Emeraude, a Gemini Divine Servant and a Changeling queen, drawn to the amount of love within Lawrence's town. She disguises herself as one of the dolls and infiltrates the town, seeking to drain it of its love and become stronger. However, she is quickly unmasked. Aki however immediately asks Lawrence to accept Emeraude as another Doll and to build her a body - as Emeraude, only able to mimic others' appearances, has no body on her own. Lawrence accepts and Emeraude becomes close to the seven girls and Lawrence himself. Characters * Aki Mori * Chen Li-Sung * Clara Delita * Megan Leona * Teresa de Castilla * Elise Spinion * Milla Naran * Lawrence Miho * Lawrence Miho (Doll) Trivia *Doll Paradise incorporates a rainbow motif with its seven main heroines : Megan (Red), Chen (Orange), Clara (Yellow), Aki (Green), Milla (Blue), Teresa (Indigo), Elise (Purple). Category:Dollhouse Category:Storyline